Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Since the release of Microsoft® Kinect, a depth camera has become a device which many people use. In the case of Kinect, depth information may be extracted using a structured light. As used herein the term “structured light” may refer to a process of projecting a specific infrared pattern onto an object where depth information may be calculated based at least in part on how much the projected pattern on the object is distorted (e.g., a degree of distortion of a projected pattern).